


Don't Look Inside

by theartificialwolf



Series: Old One Shots [2]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Impact Play, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:50:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9519461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theartificialwolf/pseuds/theartificialwolf
Summary: Violet sets out to conquer the mysterious grey beauty but finds herself in a situation rather different than she imagined.





	

The grey beauty was a mystery. Her theatrical voice was soft and dainty. She seemed so innocent, prudish even, keeping mostly to herself, merely observing rather than getting involved. Like she had a secret to keep. It made Violet insanely curious what lay behind those bright blue eyes and that pretty pale face. She had a fine body, tall and slender with long legs and graceful arms. 

It did things to Violet. She wanted to own the other queen, to unwrap her and to make her beg for release. Innocence like that should be corrupted, taught to kneel, and taught to submit. It awoke a dark hunger in the queen. The two were the same age but they were worlds different. Max was focused on a fantasy world whereas Violet was firmly rooted in the past, present and future of this one. Actually, Violet conceded, maybe they weren’t so different after all- they both sought an occasional escape from reality, often through drag but also other means. And Violet greatly desired to bring Max into her world to play. 

Violet quickly became obsessed with the grey haired queen, analyzing her every move, hanging on to her every word, and dreaming about her. They became very close, lacing each other into tight corsets and gossiping about the others together. Max said little of herself, demurring despite Violet’s obvious curiosity, preferring to speak more about the queen from Atlanta. It drove Violet crazy. 

For months this continued, Violet gaining the other queen’s trust as she waited for her opportunity. It finally came when Violet was visiting Minneapolis to rehearse with Max for their upcoming Australian tour. The naïve queen picked the burlesque performer up from the airport. She prattled on innocently about all the things to do in the Twin Cities. The Mall of America, Walker Art Center, Uptown Global Market, The Museum of Russian Art, The Swedish American Institute and more. All Violet was really interested in though, was Max. She was finally getting to see Max on her home turf and she might finally get a glimpse into the elusive queen’s life. She couldn’t wait.

They finally got to Max’s apartment in a trendy area of Minneapolis, not far from the Basilica. Her apartment was spotless, tastefully decorated with timeless pieces and vintage knickknacks and the balcony overlooked the downtown area.

“Make yourself at home, darling,” Max was smiling broadly, the picture of a perfect Midwestern host. “This is your room, and here’s the bathroom. I’m sure you’d love to wash up after traveling. I’ll fix us a drink.”

Violet did want to wash up, and she wanted to take a look around. The place was absolutely immaculate- not a speck of dust to be found. She’d have to dig deeper to unearth any secrets here. The sounds of a cocktail shaker in the kitchen peaked Violet’s interest so she ventured toward the sound. 

“Care for a Bootleg? I’m not sure we’ll get out to Wayzata but I wanted you to have a taste of the local refreshments. It’s Bootleg mix, soda, gin and vodka,” Max explained. 

“Thanks,” replied Violet as she took a drink. She didn’t really understand what Max was saying beyond that there was alcohol in this. “Oh this is good!”

“You like it? I’m so glad. I’m glad you’re here, Vi. We can finally get to know each other in private,” she smiled earnestly, grasping the other queen’s hand firmly.

If it were anyone but Max, Violet was think she was being hit upon. “May I see your bedroom?” Violet asked seductively, sipping her drink for added effect. 

Max smiled brightly, “I thought you’d never ask!” The room would probably be as pure and spotless as the rest of the apartment but it would afford the burlesque queen a chance to seduce this innocent beauty. Violet downed the rest of the drink in one and followed the taller queen down the short hallway, mentally preparing her seduction. 

All thoughts, however, immediately went out the window as Violet was unprepared for the sight of Max’s bedroom.

It was organized precisely of course but its contents were shocking and vulgar. Shelves of sex toys, meticulously arranged by use, width and color were on every wall. Mounted below them were floggers, whips and paddles as others might mount a sword on their walls. A chest full of gags, blindfolds, restraints and silken ropes stood open at the foot of a plush four poster bed that was perfect for bondage. 

Mouth agape, she turned to the owner of this room. Hungry blue eyes stared devilishly back at her as the grey haired queen shut and locked the door and began to advance on her slowly, like a predator sure of catching their prey. Violet gulped audibly. “What’s wrong Miss Violet? I thought you wanted to play. I’ve seen you watching me,” she purred. She’d backed Violet up against a wall and was now boxing her in with her body. Her hands rested on the wall next to Violet’s head, only a breath’s distance between their bodies. 

Violet had suspected Max was hiding something, but not this. Not a dominant side that was making her pant with want. She was getting wetter by the second. All this time she’d thought the other an innocent, someone so be corrupted and dominated, but she was wrong, so wrong and the tables had been turned. She had walked right into a trap and now she’d pay the delicious price. A whimper escaped her parted lips and the grey haired queen smiled wolfishly. Unable to escape the other’s hungry gaze, a single word was pulled from her lips. “Please.”

A broad smile split Max’s face. “But you’ve been very bad, haven’t you, Miss Violet? And you know what bad girls get, hmm?” Violet nodded vigorously, entranced by the tall domme before her. “Strip,” she softly commanded and stood back to watch.

Violet jumped to follow the order. She’d never stripped so fast in her life. Something about this unexpected side of Max just compelled her to respect and obey and to please. 

“On the bed. On your stomach. Hands near your head.”

Seconds later Violet was arranged as Max wanted her. Max gently ran her hands down Violet’s body. It was a simple touch but it sent shivers down her spine. 

“What is your word Violet?”

“Crown,” she breathed out.

“Good. I’ll be back in twenty minutes. Don’t touch yourself.” Max pressed a kiss between her shoulder blades and left, shutting the door behind her. Max didn’t say not to move, only not to touch herself so Violet sat up to look closely at her surroundings. Max was way kinkier than Violet had ever imagined, that was for sure. And she was a domme. That was unexpected. And hot. Really hot. Violet had heard the phrase, “it’s always the quiet ones,” but she’d never expect that to apply to Max. Was her innocence all an act? It had to be. Which meant she had been playing Violet from the beginning. Under normal circumstances, she would be angry but with Max it just made her more turned on. She’d been intrigued by Max’s innocence but upon discovery of Max’s natural dominance, Violet was instead consumed by lust. Her dick was throbbing with need and she just couldn’t resist stroking it.

Naturally, this is when Max chose to reappear. She just stood there, arms crossed and a look of disappointment prominent on her face. She had put on makeup and a sleek grey wig and was now wearing a red crop top and tight black shorts with knee high heeled boots. She absolutely towered over the other queen, who was frozen in her forbidden act. 

“Violet, what did I tell you not to do?”

“You told me not to touch myself,” she whimpered, disappointed in herself for already displeasing Max.

“On your belly. I’ll give you a choice: whip, riding crop or paddle?” she intoned steely.

“Ri-riding crop,” she stuttered, ashamed of her indiscretion. 

Violet felt the soft leather end of a riding crop caress the back of her leg. “Hands on the back of your head. Since it’s your first infraction, I’m just giving you ten. You will count them and thank me for being lenient. This time,” she threatened. “We will begin.”

The first blow was firm, right above her ass, and Violet cried out. “One! Thank you Mistress Max!” Max had clearly done this before because her stroke was sure. 

A second blow rained down on her right asscheek. “Two! Thank you Mistress!” The third came down hard on her left cheek. “Three, thank you, oh thank you Mistress!” A fourth and a fifth came in quick succession, barely giving Violet time to choke out the required words. By the time she hit ten, she was a whimpering needy mess and her ass was on fire. Soothing hands smoothed over the flaming flesh. 

“Violet, yes or no, do you remember your word?” She nodded. “Do you need to use it?” She shook her head. Violet knew that ten was nothing in these kind of games and that Max was testing the waters, seeing how much Violet could and was willing to take. She wanted to be so good for Max. “Are you comfortable laying on your side?” She nodded. “Lay on your side then,” she issued her command. Violet complied without thought.

Max slipped her clothes off and lay upside down on the bed next to Violet. “I’ll make you a deal, pet. Get me off first and I’ll let you have me. But if I get you off first, this sore ass is mine for the taking.” Her hands slid along Violet’s hip bones to motivate Violet. “Begin,” she intoned coolly. 

Max may have acted like this wasn’t affecting her but evidence to the contrary was literally in Violet’s face. She immediately took Max into her mouth as she felt the other queen do the same. Violet was skilled but Max was something else. She’d never met a more talented cocksucker than the grey haired girl on her dick. Violet was absolutely helpless against the assault of that skilled tongue on her engorged member. She could only moan out her own pleasure and halfheartedly attempt to keep sucking the dick in her mouth. When Max took her all the way down without a hitch, Violet nearly lost it then and there. Max waited and let her throat flutter around before pulling back, never relenting in her stimulation of the other queen. Violet surrendered the game and just moaned out her pleasure. Max’s slender hands joined in and Violet found herself suddenly coming in that talented mouth, lost in the warm, velvety wetness and the firm but gentle fingers on her balls. 

Breathing hard, she turned over without being asked, burying her head in the pillows and spreading her legs. Who the hell had taught Max to suck dick like a pro? Girl had no gag reflex and knew every sensitive spot to lick and suck and fondle. Violet was in over her head and she knew it.

“You’ve been so good, pet. I think you deserve a reward. What would you like?” Max murmured as she ran her fingers through Violet’s dark locks. 

“To please you, Mistress,” replied Violet honestly. She’d already come, and gloriously so. She was boneless and yet still interested in continuing. Lips were being gently pressed to the back of her head. 

“Oh you’re so good for me, pet. I want to fuck you. Would you like that pet?” Her voice was sultry, thick with desire.

“Oh yes, mistress, please. I’ll be so good for you!” Violet promised. 

“I know you will, pet. Always so good for me,” she purred. “Let me get you ready.”

Getting Violet ready was a simple task. She needed little prep and the whole time she was whining, welcoming the invasion and begging for it.

“So eager, pet. Mistress loves when you’re eager for this. You beg so pretty. You deserve this. Are you ready?” 

“Yes, mistress. Please give it to me.”

Careful of the red marks from earlier, Max pressed herself in. She was bigger than Violet expected, despite having become acquainted with her size earlier. Violet felt so full and so sensitive to every tiny movement within her. Every gentle caress lit her body on fire and every thrust made her cry out for more, a pleasurable torment. She had never felt anything quite this intense before. Max made sure to make it good for Violet too, avoiding her sore areas and focusing on her pleasurable ones. She aimed for the sensitive little nub deep inside that would send sparks skittering inside her body. Noting Violet’s renewed interest, she languidly stroked Violet’s turgid length, driving her own as deep as possible into Violet’s body, drawing pleasurable sounds from the brunette.

Max nibbled on Violet’s neck, causing Violet to bare her neck to the raw sensuality of it. “Claim me, mistress. Please mistress. I want to me yours,” begged Violet. 

A soft groan escaped Max’s lips. “Who owns you, pet?” she asked.

“You do mistress!” Violet proclaimed.

“Say it again!”

“You own me mistress. I belong to you. I’m your pet.”

The words seemed to draw out an even wilder side to Max. Her thrusts renewed in vigor and Violet went along for the ride. The grey haired beauty sucked a huge purple bruise into the delicate skin of her pet’s neck and stoked her cocked furiously. The two were rapidly approaching climax and Violet turned her head to look her new owner in the eye.

Sparks flew between them and pushed them both over the edge at one, one orgasm kindling the other’s. Their bodies molded into one and they embraced tightly, riding out the waves that threatened to pull them under. 

Panting and spent, they stared at each other in disbelief, stupid grins threatening to take over their faces as the languid euphoria of a great fuck set in.

“You were so good to me pet, let me take care of you now. I’m afraid I’ve left some marks on you.” Max pressed dulcet kisses to Violet’s brow before reaching for soothing cream on the bedside table. She moved to rub the cream in but Violet grabbed her for a needy kiss. 

“Don’t leave me,” she whispered, practically begging the grey haired queen. 

“I’m not leaving you, pet. Just putting some cream on you. I’m sure you’re sore. Let me take care of you,” Max said gently, petting Violet’s hair. “Lean against me while I do it.”

“Oh, okay.” Violet was shaking and couldn’t explain why. Leaning on Max and inhaling her sweet, musky scent helped calm her down. 

“Violet, listen to me. You’re going through sub drop. It’s perfectly normal. Any time you get into more intense things like this, you get intense reactions. Just let me take care of you and you’ll feel like your normal self in no time. Our very own lovely, confident Violet Chachki, the future of drag. A killer performer and one of the greatest people I’ve ever met. I admire you so much Vi. Thank you for letting me show you another side of me and sharing yourself with me. You’re truly beautiful fan I cherish what we shared.“She shifted them to stare into Violet’s eyes. “You are beloved and precious.”

Violet managed a sincere smile. “So are you, Madame Max. Who knew what a great domme you are?” 

Max laughed softly. “And who knew what a giving lover you were, my dear? You know what you’re worth and you’re worth everything.”


End file.
